One shot HarryGinny
by mixiette
Summary: Voici plusieurs One Shot sur Harry et Ginny. Je vien de poster la premiere mais j'ai deja la deuxieme en tete.


Et me voila pour une série de One Shot sur le couple Harry/ Ginny. Celle-ci est la premiere Mais j'ai deja la suivante en tete.

Disclaimeur: l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR

** L'E POUVOIR DE L'AMOUR.**

****

L'événement a lieu en se moment même, mais je vais vous le situer dans l'histoire. On était à la fin de sa 7 ème année, vers le moi de Mai. Enfin, je dis 7eme année mais Harry n'avait pas suivit beaucoup de cours, ni tous ses amis et tous les élèves de Poudlard. Cela faisait déjà 3 ans que Voldemort avait reparu grâce aux os de son père, à la chaire de son fidèle et au sang de son pire ennemis : Harry. Pendant un an il avait du agir en douceur et en cachette pour ne pas se révéler au grand jour. Il cherchait la clé pour détruire Harry, La prophétie que voici :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbre ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant quez l'autre survit… _

Mais en vain dans cette première année. Apres que sa résurrection ait été dévoilée au grand jour, ses actions s'intensifièrent en nombre et en puissance. Le sang avait coulé à flot pendant 2 longues années pires qu'il y a 18 ans.  
Ainsi aujourd'hui, c'était l'assaut final, chacun sentait que c'était la dernière, que ce soir l'un des deux Seigneurs survivrait, et que l'autre mourrait. Les deux armées s'étaient préparées de leur coté. Les mangemorts de Voldemorts l'avaient rejoint ; les géants avaient aiguisé leurs haches ; les détraqueurs s'étaient rassasiés depuis plusieurs jours d'âmes ; les trolls avaient été les derniers à les rejoindre et s'étaient recouvert de leur peinture ancestrale pour les chasses. De l'autre coté, les Aurors avaient longuement discutés sur les tactiques et partagés leurs connaissances sur les sorts qui leur seraient utiles ; les centaures avaient fabriqué des flèches et des arcs par milliers ; les elfes de maison étaient aussi de la partie, en effet, Olivander avait été retrouvé et on lui avait demandé de leur fournir des baguettes pour qu'ils puissent y participer. Aussi j'ai oublier de vous raconter le moment de crise où les elfes de maison se sont rebellés, menés par Dobby, notre cher Dobby, avec ses chaussettes dépareillées. Enfin bref, nos chers petits elfes de maison étaient aussi pratique car malgré les sorts pour empêcher de transplaner, il pouvait le faire. Ainsi donc il pouvait apparaître et disparaître durant le combat n'importe où pour jeter n'importe quel sort ou d'en éviter certains. Il y avait aussi des farfadets et des vélanes mais je ne vais pas non plus m'attarder sur les préparatifs.

Ce qui vous intéresse est sûrement le combat. Le voici : les deux armées sont dans la foret interdite de Poudlard ; De quel endroit mieux rêver que de combattre au pied de l'endroit où a vécut l'homme qu'a toujours craint le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Les deux armées viennent de se trouver et se font face. Chacun des êtres encore vivants qui la composent sentent leur cœur battre à rompre les vaisseaux sanguins de leur corps. Un silence pesant prend place sur les deux cotés de la magie. La mort rode dans les rangs, je la sens frôler les combattants, sentir leur âme fraîche… Mais je sens aussi beaucoup de haine entre les deux armées, la première phase d'un combat a déjà commencé, on se montre, plus fort, plus beau que l'autre pour lui faire perdre confiance en lui, pour lui donner peur, pour l'impressionner et lui faire comprendre qu'il doit faire un choix entre mourir et vivre. La pression est forte, on voit la sueur des mangemorts dégouliner sous leurs masques.

Voldemort est devant ses fidèles, en première ligne. Quand tout d'un coup, un écart se fait dans les rangs des Aurors, non je ne pas croire qu'il aient peur. Non en effet, un espace c'est créé pour laisser passer une personne, c'est Harry suivit de 5 autres. Il a toujours les yeux aussi verts que lorsque je suis mort, sa cicatrice est rouge, elle doit affreusement le brûler. Il est suivit de Ron, Hermione, Giny, Luna, et Neville. Ceux là ne sont pas la pour rien, l'Amour combat la Mort.

« D'où sort cette marmaille Potter ; siffla Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ce sont les enfants des gens que tu as tué, massacrer sans remords.

- Mauvaise réponse POTTER, tu as perdu ! »

Sur ceux, toute l'armée des Ténèbres se lance sur l'armée de la Lumière. Harry ne bouge pas, c'est étonnant, personne en l'attaque, Voldemort avait du précédemment donner comme consigne qu'il était à lui. Je suppose, connaissant Harry qu'il avait du faire de même avec les siens. Tout bouge dans tous les sens autour d'eux, mais ils sont comme imperturbables aux cris, aux sorts lancés avec violence autour d'eux. Ils son dans leur univers, une dimension parallèle. Ils se fixent intensément, tournent sur eux même. Voldemort essaye de lire dans les pensées de Harry, mais celui-ci a beaucoup travaillé l'occulmentie depuis leur dernière rencontre et rien de transparaît au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Potter, tu sent toi aussi que c'est notre dernière bataille, renonce à la mort et joint toi à moi. Je te le propose une dernière fois avant l'assaut final et ta mort inéluctablement. Joint toi à moi, régnons sur le monde !

-Tes désirs ne sont pas les miens et ce que je veux c'est que toi tu rejoignes la mort. »

Sur cette phrase, Tom jette un sort sur Harry, je pense que c'est el seul qu'il connaît pour attendre son adversaire : _avada kedavra_. Mais il n'a jamais compris que l'on peu faire plus de mal à un homme qu'en lui donnant la mort. Harry l'évite de justesse et le sort se perd dans le tumulte qui règne autour d'eux. Malheureusement, Harry n'était plus à l'écoute et n'avais plus Voldemort dans son champ de vision et le sort suivant qui était l'atteint : _Endoloris._ Bien que Harry était devenu bien plus fort qu'avant, la douleur était assez forte pour le faire se rouler en boule par terre en hurlant. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal de sa vie, malgré tous les autres sorts qu'il avait subit, Voldemort n'avait pas le titre de Seigneur des ténèbres pour rien. Des millions d'aiguilles le transperçaient de n'importe ou, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir ni la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Cette année il avait détruit tous les Horcruxes de voldemort, il devait le tuer aujourd'hui, car sinon jamais la guerre ne s'arrêterai. Alors Harry se relève et fait face à Voldemort et lui dit :

« Tu n'as plus aucune chance et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi. J'ai découvert ton secret, avant de disparaître il y a 18 ans tu avais fabriqué 7 Horcruxes. 7 représente le chiffre idéal car c'est un chiffre fort dans la magie. Malheureusement pour toi, j'en ai détruit en 2eme année sans le savoir le livre de Tom Jedusor, celui qui contrôlait le basilic. Il n'y a que depuis 1 an et demi que l'on m'a fait découvrir ton secret. On les a cherché et on les a détruit au fur et à mesure, d'abord la bague de GAUNT, puis le médaillon, qui avait déjà été détruit par un certain R.A.B., c'est ce soir la où vous aviez décidé de faire tuer Dumbledore. Il était déjà bien affaiblit par la boisson qu'il avait du ingurgiter. ET TU L'AS TUE ! Bien entendu après cela je ne me suit pas du tout arrêter là. La coupe de Poufsouffle, ton serpent adoré, Nagini et bien sur pour finir, ta premier baguette magique, cachée dans la salle sur demande. Rien n'a été facile bien sur mais avec beaucoup de recherche, d'aide. J'étai entouré des personnes les plus chères au monde que j'ai. Maintenant je vais te raconter ce que tu veux le plus au monde, je vais te raconter la prophétie, et oui, je l'a connaît. Grâce à Dumbledore. Ecoute bien : _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbre ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant quez l'autre survit… _Cette prophétie a été dite par Mlle Trelawnay à Dumbledore. Tu l'ignorais non ? Comme quoi tes fidèles ont beaucoup renversé leur vestes et ne t'on pas tout dit. Il y a de la dissipation dans tes rangs. Tes pouvoirs ne font pas tout, le mien nous lie, on ne fait plus qu'un dans toutes nos épreuves….

- Stop arrette de parler, tu fuis le combat ! »

C'est se moment là que choisit Harry pour envoyer le sort « _petrificuls totally_ » qui fut dévier par le sort _« Protego_ » de voldemort. Ce dernier réplique de suite avec « _Impero_ ». De la même manière que tout à l'heure, malgré les entraînements de Harry, il ne pouvait résister à ce sort. Voldemort lui fait lancer à lui-même des sorts affreusement douloureux. Harry ne connaît pas ces sorts, ils sont de la magie noire. Quelques instants apres, Harry est au sol, épuisé, sont corps lui fait mal, il a essuyé de nombeuses attaques alor que son adversaire n'a rien subit. Harry se sent faible.  
Soudains, tout autour se met à ralentir, il voit ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Les siens perdent largement. Beaucoup sont au sol. Même Drago Malfoy se bat contre son père. Harry n'a jamais compris comment il avait fait pour changer de camps. Moi je savais qu'il n'était pas méchant. Le regard de Harry tombe sur Rogue, il est avec lui aussi, il ne sait toujours pas comment ni pourquoi mais il est là. Je vois des larmes couler sur les joues de Harry. Il ne se sent pas à la hauteur de la prophétie, de ce qu'on lui a demander de faire, de sa destinée. Mais ce garçon n'a pas encore utilisé sa botte secrète, son pouvoir que l'ennemi n'a pas. Son regard se perd dans le massacre qui a lieu, il ne trouve pas ses amis. Il a peur de les avoir déjà perdu. Harry panique. Son regard est perdu. Apparemment cela plait à Voldemort. Je le sens jubiler. Il est en extase de voir el sang couler, les morts affluer. Il est la mort même, la grande faucheuse vit. Elle est devant nous. Harry se sent devenir fou. Il ne voit pas Ginny courir vers lui. Il sursaute quand elle le prend dans ses bras. Il reprend ses esprit, il ne faut pas qu'elle reste ici, Il va la tuer, non pas elle, il hurle vers son ennemi qui surpris de cette intruse, s'apprêtait à lancer le sort de la Mort **_Expeliarmus_** ! La baguette de Voldemort vole loin derrière lui. Il est très furieux. Harry a réussi à l'atteindre avec un sort bénin. Il prononce des mots en une langue qu'Harry ne comprend pas, ce n'est même pas du Fourchelang. Sa baguette lui revient dans la main quelques secondes après. Si je me souviend bien, jamais je n'ai vu les yeux de Voldemort aussi rouge. Harry l'a énervé au plus haut point. Ce dernier se releve et se met face a son adversaire. Mais c'est à peine qu'il est sur ses jambes qu'il se prend le sort Doloris dans le torse. Harry est projeté en arrière, il hurle plus que jamais. Mais Ginny est là. Elle le sert fort contre elle et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

« Je serais toujours là pour toi Harry, tu vas y arriver, je crois en toi, Je t'aime. »

Harry se send ses forces revenir et dit a Ginny

« Je t'aimerais pour toujours »

Il embrasse Ginny, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire. Mais a se moment la, il se produit un phénomène que la magie elle-même n'explique pas. De leur baiser se forme une boule lumineuse entre leur deux bouches qui passionnées par l'autre ne s'accordent aucun répit. Cette boule lumineuse grossit, elle se lève au dessus d'eux. Et continue à grossir, encore et encore. Tous les combattant autour d'eux s'arrêtent, impressionnés par cette lumière il sont absorbés par ce qui se passe. Dans cette boule lumineuse, on voit tous les souvenir d'Harry où il a été heureux, les moments avec ses parents, tout l'amour que sa mère lui a donné avant de mourir. Les moments à Poudlard, Les moments avec moi. La boule ne cesse de grossir, on voit maintenant les souvenirs de Ginny, et ceux qu'ils ont partagers ensemble, leur premier baiser après que l'équipe de Griffondors aient gagné un match de Quidditch. Tous ces souvenirs s'entremêlent et foncent droit sur Voldemort. Il ne l'évite pas du tout, il est comme paralysé devant autant de bonheur et… d'Amour. Lorsque la sphère rentre en contact avec lui, on l'entend hurler. Un hurlement comme jamais n'avait entendu, personne ne l'oubliera jamais, même moi en tant que fantôme. Une grande lumière blanche apparaît, comme un flash, elle brûle les yeux, tout le monde se les protège. Puis elle disparaît, comme si elle n'avait jamais apparut. A la place de Voldemort ne se trouve plus rien, ni ses vêtement, ni sa baguettes ni sa dépouille… rien. L'Amour l'a brûlé jusqu'au fin fond de ses entrailles et de son âme.

« _Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbre ignore » _L'Amour était se pouvoir.  
Maintenant, on panse les blessés, on prend des nouvelles des autres, je vois mon Phénix volet en pleurant au dessus des gens. On ramasse même les Mangemorts… Je vois Harry et Ginny se relever, elle pleure, il la soutien malgré ses nombreuse blessures. Ils cherchent hermione Ron Luna et Neville. Ils ne les trouvent pas, des larmes recommencent à couler le long des joues de Harry. Il s'imagine les pires choses qui puissent arriver. Harry s'écroula, il n'en peut plus, jamais il ne pourra vivre en sachant que ces amis sont morts pour lui, en sachant que ce n'était pas grâce à lui que Voldemort était mort, mais grâce à Ginny. Il partait dans ces délires quand il entendit une voix familière.

« Harry, Ginny, vous n'avez rien ? »

C'est Hermione et Ron suivit de Luna et Neville…. C'est impressionnant de voir l'effet que cela fait de voir ce qui se passe, de les voir si mal en point mais si heureux, surtout quand on a été leur directeur qu'on est mort et que l'on ne peut pas partager cette joie avec eux.


End file.
